


You will be Found

by TippierCoffee



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, Childhood Friends, Clues, Fun, Hero/captive, Hide and Seek, Imagination, Mortals, Other, Playing, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2018, Tag, Tweens, fun in the park, hero - Freeform, prompt, role play, wholeshome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippierCoffee/pseuds/TippierCoffee
Summary: It was the most elaborate game of hide-and-seek.Captive/Hero with a sprinkle of Mortal childhood friends.





	You will be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own—nor do I claim the rights to—the Percy Jackson universe or any of its characters. All credit goes to rightful owner, Mr. Rick Riordan.

It was the most elaborate game of hide-and-seek. They took turns being hero and captive every time. First time they played, they played rock-scissors-paper first to determine who should be what. Nico won, so he was the hero first. This time, it was Will's turn to be the hero, and he was already excited.

The way it worked was this: The captive would choose a hiding spot three days in advance. The captive would then use a city-map to place three ‘obstacles’ in the hero’s path. They spoke over a walkie-talkie set they got, the captive giving directions to the obstacles, the hero using the directions to find the obstacle, and eventually, the hero found the captive. Once the captive was found, they would play rock-scissors-paper. If the hero won, they beat the villain. If the hero lost, they got beat by the villain, and would have to count to ten before playing tag with the captive. The captive wouldn't be saved until the hero caught the captive.

It had gotten easier once they got cell phones at ten, and more interesting as they aged. At twelve, their riddles for the obstacles, now re-named ‘posts’, were more elaborate and cleverer. And it was still fun to play. Despite their classmates teasing them, because they still played hide-and-seek at twelve, they didn’t care. To them, it was so much more.

So, Will sat inside his flat where they met up this time, and stared at his phone screen. He was waiting for Nico to call him with instructions for the posts and his whereabouts.

His phone rang not long after that. He picked up and had to hold back a laughter when Nico spoke in a sinister voice.

“ _Are you ready, Ridgewood Boy?_ ”

Will snorted, then collected himself. “I told you a thousand times, Ghost King, my name is Sunshine Healer.”

Nico gave a snort, then a menacing chuckle. “ _I couldn’t care less, Ridgewood Boy. If you want to see your friend again, then come and face me._ ”

“Brave words from someone who hides.” Will made sure to sound taunting.

“ _You think you’re so clever, don’t you, Ridgewood Boy?_ ”

“I know I’m clever,” Will fired back.

Nico gave a menacing laugh and chuckle. There were people bustling in the background wherever he was. Laughter and screams. Children.

“ _All right, Ridgewood Boy. Start by finding the way to the darkness of the precious metals. When you are there, send a picture of its facade to me. If you are correct, I will call again. If you are not, I will text you. Good luck, Ridgewood Boy._ ” Nico hung up and Will stared at his phone.

If there was one thing Nico was good at, it was playing the villain. He was good at playing the hero too, mind you, but there was something so urgent about him as the villain and captive. Will got up from his sofa and looked out onto the concrete city he lived in.

 _The way to the darkness of the precious metal_.

Will turned the words in his head, pulling up his map, trying to see if he could find anything that reminded him of that. Nico had also said something about a facade. A house? A store? Will took out his phone and pulled up Google Maps instead, zooming in on Ridgewood to see if there was anything that could fit the description. The darkness of the precious metal. It had to be near him, and near a place where children could be noisy. Will kind of hoped Nico hadn’t found another McDonald’s to hide in. He had hidden in three or four of those across Ridgewood, and they were so annoying to find because there were so many of them everywhere. Not to mention his shit-eating grin as he’d made himself comfortable, sitting with his happy meal and milkshake. Will always hoped to win the rock-scissors-paper when Nico hid in the McDonald’s. That way, he could get something too.

Darkness of the precious metal. A picture of the facade. Will repositioned Google Maps until his eyes fell on something that could fit the clues. Black Gold barbershop.  
Will smiled to himself, picking up his water bottle and stuffing it into one of his deep pockets. He then sent a text to Nico’s phone.

_Don’t worry. I am on my way. -Sunshine Healer_

Signing their texts with their hero and villain names when they played was a crucial part of the game. It was very important to stay in character.

 _Ticktock_ , came the reply. _Better hurry up. -Ghost King_

_I’ll be there before you know it. And I will make you pay for taking my friend. -Sunshine Healer_

Will stepped out of the door to his flat and started down Grandview Avenue. Luckily, his flat wasn’t far from the barbershop. It was late September, so it was a little chilly out, but definitely not jacket weather yet.

There were a good few people out today, maybe because it was Saturday. A lot of them were couples, some older, some younger, some with children, and some without. Will liked it. He’d been born in Texas, but his mum got a job offer in New York when he was like, five. Will had cried his eyes out back then, not wanting to leave the comfort of his home. Now, he couldn’t imagine going back permanently. Not because he disliked it; they still visited family, after all. He just had so many good friends here in New York. Specifically his best friend, Nico di Angelo.

Will couldn’t really remember how they became friends, they just kind of did, and they discovered they both liked mystery-novels, and heroes. That’s how they made up this hide-and-seek game. They called it Hero versus Villain. And even though the captive was also the villain, it was really fun. Will couldn’t imagine throwing in an extra person to have a separate villain and captive.

It wasn’t long till he stood in front of the barbershop Black Gold and faced the facade. He considered it, not exactly impressed. He must have passed this place a hundred times, not realising it was a barbershop. He shrugged and took a picture regardless.

_I have found your first post. -Sunshine Healer_

He stood outside and felt a little awkward. There was a man standing in the door who looked at him, as if wanting to ask him if he was lost. At last his phone rang again, and he picked up.

“ _Very clever, Ridgewood Boy,_ ” Nico sneered. Will could tell he sneered. His voice did this thing where it seemed to pitch at random intervals when he sneered. There were still loads of loud children and screaming in the background. “ _Close to you, is a place of supplies. Go in and get a Gatorade for me. I might be willing to trade your friend for the Gatorade._ ”

“Is this place of supplies perhaps called M&S Express?” Will teased.

“ _You really are clever, Ridgewood Boy,_ ” Nico scoffed. “ _Remember to get the lemon flavoured one._ ”

“And if I refuse to negotiate with you?”

“ _I may just hide your friend elsewhere. It’s up to you. Ticktock._ ” He hung up.

Will looked at his phone and pocketed it with a little laugh. Of course Nico probably forgot to bring stuff to eat and drink. He often did. Even when he was the hero. Will skipped ahead into M&S and looked through the drinking freezers. He let his eyes scroll over the many bottles of Gatorade until he found the lemon flavoured one. A little snack hungry himself, he also bought a small bag of Skittles and left for the store again. Once outside, he took a picture of the Gatorade and sent it to Nico.

His phone rang almost immediately again. “Ghost King,” he sighed.

“ _Yes, it is I,_ ” Nico cackled, then broke character, “ _Ouch, watch it, Kid._ ” He cleared his throat and Will rolled his eyes, holding back a laugh. “ _Anyway, Ridgewood Boy, you are getting close to me now. Close to you, Italian meets American, and your stomach will complain at once. Send me a picture of the facade._ ”

He hung up again, and Will was left with his white plastic bag of groceries, and an odd description of yet another place. Close to him. Close to screaming children. Will realised with a start Grover Cleveland Playground was just ahead, and on his right-hand side, just in his field of vision, was Florencio’s Pizza and Grill. Pizza was pretty Italian, and grill, or barbecue, was probably considered American. He jogged up to the dining place and snapped a very quick, blurry picture of the facade. He attached the picture to a text.

_I know where you are, Ghost King. You are in the Grover Cleveland playground! -Sunshine Healer_

His phone rang at once. Nico put in extra effort to seem annoyed and menacing. “ _Very clever, Ridgewood Boy. But you still need to come and get me. I might be quite centred. Ticktock._ ” Then he hung up again.

Will’s adrenaline was starting to pump. Sure, it might be silly, because there was no actual danger involved in this game, but it still felt satisfying and exciting to be close. He ran into the park, plastic bag swinging in one hand, phone clutched in the other. He ran past couples, and small children, and picnic goers, and people clutching cameras, probably hoping to get a shot of a squirrel. He ran until he reached the park’s middle and looked around with frantic eyes. Of course, if Nico weren’t choosing one of the million McDonald’s to hide in, he would usually go to crowded places that were a bit large scale to make it more difficult. Hiding in crowds. Hiding in plain sight. Will turned on his spot, walking on his tip-toes to get a better view. And _there_ , on one of the vacant benches, overlooking the playground, sat Nico. He was looking at his phone, scrolling through it, or maybe playing Spider Solitaire. He tended to pass the time doing that.

Will pocketed his own phone and raced over to Nico, doing a super-hero pose in front of him. “Aha!” he cried, making Nico look up with a smile on his lips and a challenging glint in his eyes. “I found you, Ghost King. Now, hand over my friend!”

Nico sighed, very deliberately, stood up slowly, and pocketed his phone. “The Gatorade first, _then_ your friend, Ridgewood Boy.”

“How many times do I need to tell you, it’s Sunshine Healer. And I do not negotiate with villains. If you want the Gatorade, you’ll have to pry it from my dead hands.”

“Are you declaring war, Ridgewood Boy?”

“I am!”

Nico made a quick time-out sign. “Are you sure? I mean, if you declare war, we have to do tag.”

Will shrugged. “Sunshine Healer doesn’t negotiate with villains.”

“Not even for his best friend?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

Will shook his head. “If he did that, the villain would start commanding more things by putting Sunshine Healer’s friends and family at risk for his own gain.”

“Fair enough,” Nico rolled his shoulders. “In that case: Fool! You will never catch me!”

“Watch me!” Will cried, and then he counted to ten as Nico sprinted ahead.

Will sprinted after him, his legs working harder than they’d probably ever worked before. He grabbed his plastic bag tighter, never losing sight of his black-clad friend. He wound through the crowd and apologised to anyone he stumbled into as he barrelled ahead, hot on Nico’s heels.

They slalomed between the tall trees, and ran across the grass, swerving to avoid dogs in leashes who barked at them. He could hear Nico wheezing and laughing ahead every time he turned his head to check how close Will was. Will couldn’t help but laugh as well.

They came to a large patch of grass before Will finally caught up to Nico, accidentally knocking them both over onto the grass. They laughed and screamed in delight, Will’s voice cracking once. They lay side by side after that, heaving to catch their breaths and laughing when they caught each other’s eyes.

“That was fun,” Nico breath.

“Yeah,” Will agreed. “I liked your clues. Very clever.” He reached into the plastic bag and pulled out Nico’s Gatorade. “For you.”

Nico took it with a smile. “I’m glad you didn’t give it to Ghost King. I might have gotten really mad at you.”

“Never negotiate with villains,” Will pronounced proudly.

He sat up and took a swing of his water, then pulled out the bag of Skittles and shared them with Nico. And while the sun disappeared behind a cloud, and birds chirped in the sky, and people bustled in the park, Will thought this was the best place in the world to be. Next to his best friend in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to the states, okay. I used Google to find affordable places in NYC, trusted the results, and placed them in Ridgewood (Queens). I have no idea what it looks like, and I used Google Maps, and other Google results, to make the game route.


End file.
